To provide a charging connector for an electric vehicle or a plug-in hybrid car, a fuel filler opening for a gasoline-fueled automobile, a fog lamp, and the like, a hole is formed in a vehicle body. In such a hole, a retainer, called a “bezel”, is provided in some cases.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a fog lamp bezel in which a flange part having an outside diameter larger than the diameter of a mounting hole formed in a vehicle body is provided in a front surface portion, and a locking claw having elasticity and a block-shaped fixing claw are provided on the upper and lower outer peripheral surfaces, respectively, at the rear of the flange part. The fog lamp bezel of this type is fixed to a front bumper by locking the locking claw having elasticity and the block-shaped fixing claw to peripheral edge portions of the mounting hole in the vehicle body. Therefore, neither a bracket nor a screw is needed, the mounting work can be performed easily and quickly, and the number of parts can be reduced.